Problemática
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Porque ela era, simplesmente, a mulher mais problemática que conhecia.


Naruto não me pertence e bla bla bla

Bom, lá vou eu de novo tentar escrever rs

Essa é a minha segunda fic então não me xinguem se ficar ruim n-n'

* * *

><p>Problemática<p>

Mais uma vez estava parado lá, ouvindo a hokage falar. Apesar de estar lá, não prestava atenção em uma palavra que a mulher dizia. Era muito mais agradável pensar em outras coisas. Nuvens, por exemplo. Ah, nuvens, como ele as amava. Era tão bom ficar deitado na grama as observando durante horas, elas eram tão... calmas.

- Shikamaru, você está me escutando?

- Oh, sim.

- Então, você já providenciou tudo?

- Tudo o que?

- Temari chega amanhã e precisa de um lugar pra ficar. Por favor, Shikamaru, eu te disse pra arranjar um lugar pra ela há meses atrás.

- Como assim " Temari chega amanhã"? O exame chuunin é daqui a uma semana!

- Não sei por que eu ainda perco tempo falando com você, você nunca escuta o que eu digo – disse Tsunade, ajeitando-se na cadeira para conter a irritação- Temari vai vir uns dias antes para assistir ao Festival da Folha que começa amanhã.

- Ah, o festival. Mas espera aí, a vila está cheia de turistas! Vai ser impossível achar um lugar pra ela ficar!

- O problema é seu, eu disse pra você ver isso há semanas.

Shikamaru saiu da sala da hokage e foi tentar resolver o problema da estadia de Temari.

- _Aquela mulher problemática chega amanhã... - pensou- Droga, ela vai me matar se eu não arranjar um lugar pra ela._

Após muito andar, Shikamaru finalmente conseguiu achar um hotel razoável. Na manhã seguinte o Nara estava encostado em uma árvore próxima ao portão da vila a espera de Temari. "_Por que eu sempre pego as missões mais chatas? Essa hora eu poderia estar em casa... dormindo... que problemático."_

- Yo bebê chorão. – uma voz sarcástica o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e se deparou com a imagem da loira parada a sua frente. - _Bebê chorão, _por que ela tinha que ser assim?- pensava ele. Temari adorava irritá-lo, sempre que podia falava algo ofensivo ou sarcástico. O moreno irritava-se com o fato dela sempre o humilhar, sempre o tratar com um... _idiota._ Sim, esse era um dos apelidos preferidos dela. _Idiota, preguiçoso, bebê chorão_, ela sempre o chamava assim. Raras vezes a ouvira chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Yo, _problemática. -_ disse ele, tediosamente. Temari soltou o ar pesadamente. Odiava ser chamada assim.

- Vamos, me leve pro hotel, estou muito cansada.

O tom de voz de Temari estava mais para "ordem" do que para pedido. Shikamaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar. Odiava que ela o tratasse assim. Ela sempre mandava nele e _"uma mulher não deve mandar em um homem" _pensava ele. Temari não o respeitava, não confiava nele, mesmo depois dele ter se tornado um jounin. Ah sim, ele havia se tornado um jounin, e tudo porque _ela_ havia pedido. "_Você deveria se tornar logo um jounin". _As palavras dela não saíram da sua cabeça enquanto não prestou o maldito exame.

- Bom, passe aqui às 20h.

- Por quê? – indagou o jounin.

- Para me levar ao festival.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir ao festival?

Temari olhou irritada para Shikamaru:

- Tudo bem Nara, se não quer ir, não vá. Não vou implorar a sua companhia.

Dito isso, a loira entrou furiosamente no hotel. Shikamaru ficou observando a mulher afastar-se rapidamente. Na opinião dele, ela era tão irritante, tão _problemática, _a mais problemática de todas. Mas, ainda assim, havia alguma coisa diferente nela. Alguma coisa que _o atraía._

* * *

><p>Eram 20h, uma jovem loira saía do hotel rumo ao tal festival. Ao dar alguns passos notou que um rapaz a esperava encostado em um poste, de braços cruzados.<p>

- Você é um idiota mesmo, porque ficou dizendo que não viria?

Mais uma vez ela o insultava. Já estava farto disso, tinha que tomar uma atitude. Olhou firmemente para ela, prestes a responder-lhe de uma forma não muito educada, mas foi interrompido. Interrompido pelos próprios pensamentos. A mulher a sua frente não se parecia em nada com aquela kunoichi irritante e agressiva que conhecia. A única coisa que viu foi uma jovem doce e delicada, pelo menos aparentemente. Temari usava um quimono rosa claro com algumas flores e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Shikamaru ficou, por alguns instantes, apenas a observar a moça. Como era possível, Temari que sempre era tão problemática e, alguma vezes, até mesmo grosseira, ficar tão bem em trajes tão _femininos._ Após receber um olhar interrogativo da Sabaku, Shikamaru despertou de seus devaneios.

- Tsc, vamos logo, problemática.

Temari suspirou irritada:

- _Ele ficou um tempão me olhando e nem disse nada –pensou- e ainda por cima me chamou de problemática! Não sei por que eu ainda espero que ele tome uma atitu... O que diabos eu estou pensando? Desse jeito parece até que eu gos... Não, não, pare com esses pensamentos ridículos, Temari!_

Andaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que chegaram ao festival. Dezenas de pessoas e barraquinhas coloridas vendendo todo tipo de coisa; lembrancinhas, roupas, jogos, comida... Muito barulho, pessoas rindo e falando alto, crianças correndo, etc... Tudo que Shikamaru mais odiava. Como ele desejava estar no silêncio da sua casa _dormindo_, mas não, havia decidido acompanhar a rapariga no maldito festival. _Por quê? _Era o que o moreno se perguntava no momento. Apenas para ficar perto _dela. _Ele disso, só não queria aceitar. Diferentemente dele, Temari parecia divertir-se bastante. Ao olhar para ela, Shikamaru notou um corte em seu braço:

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah, isso? Estava treinando e, sem querer, Senri acabou acertando uma kunai em mim. Ele é muito distraído.

_Senri. _O Nara irritou-se apenas por ouvir esse nome. Não foi com a cara dele desde a primeira vez que o viu. Era apenas "_um shinobi idiota de Suna" _na opinião de Shikamaru. Ficava o tempo todo bajulando a Sabaku, o que não agradava nem um pouco o jovem da folha. Ciúmes? O moreno jamais admitiria.

- Que estúpido.

A jovem sorriu baixinho:

- O que ele te fez pra odiá-lo desse jeito?

- Não o odeio.

- Nããão. – respondeu, sarcástica.

- Por que essa ironia toda? Eu nem o conheço direito para odiá-lo e, além do mais, ele não fez nada pra mim.

Temari revirou os olhos, porém nada disse.

- A propósito... ele é seu... namorado?

- Namorado? – gargalhou- Por acaso você tem ciúmes dele? –completou Temari, ainda mais irônica.

- O qu...

- HEY SHIKAMARU! – a voz estridente de Naruto interrompeu Shikamaru- você em um festival! Achei que não gostasse dessas coisas!

O Nara agradeceu mentalmente pelo Uzumaki chegar naquele momento.

- Pois é...- respondeu tediosamente.

- Oh, vejo que está acompanhado! Quanto tempo, Temari-chan! – cumprimentou, sorridente.

- Olá, Naruto-kun. – cumprimentou de volta, sem muita simpatia.

- Vamos lá Hina-chan, não vamos mais atrapalhá-los. –concluiu Naruto, tomando Hinata pela mão e piscando maliciosamente para o Nara.

Hinata apenas acenou para eles, levemente corada. Shikamaru suspirou irritado, Naruto sempre insinuava que ele e Temari tivessem algo, e ele não gostava do jeito como o Uzumaki o olhava naqueles momentos. O clima tornou-se um pouco ruim depois dessas conversas, por isso ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Nesse meio tempo, Shikamaru lembrou-se do que havia acontecido da ultima vez que Temari estivera em Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback on <em>

_Era um dia ensolarado na vila da folha e folga dos examinadores do exame chuunin. Haviam trabalhado muito, por isso Shikamaru decidiu convidar Temari para conhecer melhor a vila, para descansarem um pouco. O jovem decidiu levá-la em um lago um pouco afastado do centro já que fazia calor. O local era realmente bonito e a Sabaku ficou um tempo apenas observando a paisagem._

_- Está muito calor, - disse ela- vou dar um mergulho._

_E foi o que fez, sendo seguida pelo Nara. Após um tempo ambos saíram da água e sentaram-se na beira do lago. Shikamaru não pode deixar de notar que as roupas da rapariga haviam ficado coladas no corpo, o que era extremamente tentador, a seu ver._

_- O que foi? Nunca viu uma mulher antes?_

_- Hunf. –desviou o olhar, constrangido. Temari tinha mania de tirá-lo do sério.- Você não tem medo?_

_- Medo?_

_- Eu te trouxe pra um lugar deserto. E se eu tentasse alguma coisa?_

_- Você só pode estar brincando! – a loira gargalhou alto- Você é um covarde! Nunca faria nada._

_As palavras da mulher o irritaram profundamente. Ela o estava desafiando. Ele estava sendo desafiado por uma mulher, era no mínimo humilhante se não fizesse nada._

_- Você tem certeza... – disse Shikamaru, aproximando-se dela- absoluta de que eu não faria nada?_

_- Tenho, você é um covarde, Nara. –sussurrou, provocando-o._

_- Como você é problemática, mulher._

_Shikamaru aproximou-se mais ainda, parando a poucos centímetros da Sabaku. Sentiu-se um pouco temeroso se deveria mesmo continuar. Não, não podia parar agora, se o fizesse, Temari riria dele pro resto da vida. Tomando coragem, acabou com o espaço que os separava. Temari __estremeceu ao sentir os lábios do Nara tocarem os seus. Shikamaru afastou-se alguns centímetros esperando uma reação da jovem. Não havendo reação, voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez, mais intensamente. Ela hesitou no começo, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Passado algum tempo, separaram-se em busca de ar. Olharam-se, ofegantes._

_- Vamos, Shikamaru! –disse ela, levemente corada- J-já está escurecendo! _

_- "Ela está corada, –pensou espantado- gaguejou e ainda me chamou pelo nome... interessante."_

_Shikamaru sentiu-se feliz por fazer a Sabaku –sempre tão durona e temida por muitos- ficar assim, desconcertada, com um simples beijo._

_Flashback off_

* * *

><p>- Ahh –a voz dela o tirou de seus pensamentos- acho que já me diverti o suficiente. Podemos ir.<p>

Ele apenas acenou positivamente e colocaram-se a caminhar em direção ao hotel, porém foram interrompidos por um vendedor:

- Hey meu jovem, não quer comprar uma flor para sua donzela? – disse o homem, sorrindo de maneira irritante.

Temari soltou um risinho sarcástico e cruzou os braços. Shikamaru também sorriu, mas não ironicamente, na verdade sentia-se estranhamente satisfeito quando as pessoas pensavam que ele e Temari tinham um caso.

- Quero.

A loira o olhou interrogativamente, porém ele não olhou de volta. Shikamaru comprou a flor e voltou a caminhar, deixando Temari para trás.

- Você não vem? –perguntou, naturalmente.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o seguiu. A Sabaku estava intrigada com a história da flor, ele a havia comprado, mas não dera a ela. Não pôde se conter e perguntou:

- Pra que você comprou isso?

- Ora, -sorriu baixo- para dar para minha "donzela".

Temari sentiu-se extremamente irritada. _"Qual o problema desse preguiçoso? Será que... ele tem uma garota?" _ Esses pensamentos só fizeram sua irritação aumentar então achou melhor ficar em silêncio. Caminharam mais um pouco e logo pararam a frente do hotel. A loira dirigiu-se para a entrada:

- Até. – disse, sem sequer olhá-lo.

De repente sentiu seu braço ser segurado e puxado para trás. A única coisa que sentiu depois foram os braços de Shikamaru enlaçando-a pela cintura e seus lábios serem capturados pelos dele. Quando se afastaram um pouco, Temari olhou-o com a intenção de repreendê-lo pela ousadia, porém não o fez. Ela _gostava _daquilo, mas não queria que ele soubesse.

- Até, _problemática. _– Shikamaru entregou-lhe a rosa e caminhou rumo a sua casa, sorrindo.

Estava cansado daquele jogo, das brigas, das ofensas, do sarcasmo. Ele a _amava_ e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, apenas não tinham coragem de admitir, afinal, era demais para ele admitir que gostava da mulher mais problemática de todas. Entretanto, não tinha conseguido para de pensar no beijo que haviam trocado na beira do lago, por isso decidira que o melhor era confessar de uma vez o que realmente sentia.

Temari ficou parada alguns segundos olhando-o se afastar. Ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Ele a havia beijado e lhe dado a flor. _"Muito convencido esse Nara, ele já considera que eu sou a 'donzela' dele?" _ riu-se dos próprios pensamentos. "_Até, problemática" _Lembrou-se das ultimas palavras dele antes de ir. Sorriu. Talvez ser chamada de _problemática_ não fosse tão ruim assim.

Fim

* * *

><p>Então, não ficou tão ruim assim, ficou? n-n'<p>

Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem! beijos =D


End file.
